The Rose of Contè
by claire of queenscove
Summary: Frightened of truly growing up, Lianne of Contè runs from finding her identity and purpose. But Fate steps in, and along the way she has to overcome obstacles that lead her to see that there are greater things at stake than just discovering her destiny.
1. A Masquerade and a Proposal

A/N: This author's note is going to be painfully long because it's "illegal" to post an author's note as a separate chapter, so bear with me. I can't believe I'm doing this. I've put Crimson Rain on hold to write a new fic. I couldn't help it. The idea popped into my mind and it won't leave me alone. **I would like to dedicate this fic to Tailyn**, who opened my eyes to the wonder of Lianne fics. She wrote Smaller Stars, and it's amazing. Everyone should go read it. Immediately. Alright, now I embark to explain to you all the unexplainable (not really) things that my fic will entail and be based upon.

****

Title_ - _Rose of Conte

****

Rating - PG-13 for language, violence, and sexual undertones

****

Time of Story - 463 H.E. or the 24th year of the reign of good 'ole King Jon

****

Ages - As all of you know, Tammy has left us in the dark as to the exact ages/birthdays for most of the Conte children. Therefore, to suit my own purposes, I have construed (hopefully as accurately as possible) my own thoughts about this. I've also included ages/birthdays for other canon characters that will be mentioned/are making an appearance in this story. These are the results:

Roald b. 440 - 23 years old and married to Shinko

Kalasin b. 441 - 22 years old and married to Kaddar

Liam b. 445 - 18 years old and a Knight of the Realm

Lianne b. 446 - 17 years old

Jason b. 448 - 15 years old and a Squire to Sir Seaver of Esmond

Keladry b. 442 - 21 years old, the Lady Knight

Nealan b. 437 - 26 years old (sheesh he's old)

Thom b. 443 - 20 years old and graduated from the University

Alianne and Alan b. 445 - 18 years old

Faleron b. 441 - 22 years old and a Knight of the Realm

****

Summary - Lianne's life is great as the youngest princess of Tortall, but one day, a certain question forces her to think about her life and the direction she wants to go in. She leaves home to get away for awhile and think, but Daddy won't let her out of his sight. One day she receives a mysterious prophecy which will decide her future, and she must go help someone just like her to overcome problems which Lianne has never had to endure. Armed with only her incomplete university training and her brain, she must save the fate of a kingdom that is sacred to the Great Mother Goddess. Will she live to see the end of the conflict? And if she does, will her heart finally know the right path to choose?

****

Disclaimer - TP owns everything but the plot, which I'm proud (or am I?) to say is mine. The basis for Alan's personality is due to Tailyn's glorious characterization of him. If you notice any resemblance between the two, it's because I couldn't bear to part with him. So thank you, Tailyn, for inspiring the glorious resurrection of Alan.

Anything else you would like to know about the story? Feel free to ask.

I'm in need of a beta-er. I don't have the best grammar as it were, and I don't wish to offend anyone with the atrocity of misplaced commas and such, so if you'd like to help me (and are patient), then please email me at or IM me at I would love you forever.

A few other things I'd like to discuss: this is beginning about 8 months after the end of TC. In the story, Gareth the Elder is still alive. (Can anyone confirm that for me?) The only TP book I have at my new house is TC, and I couldn't remember if he ever died or not. I don't think he did, but I just thought I'd make sure I was being accurate in assuming. Also, I never really thought that Lianne would spend her entire childhood/teenage years being idle, so she has inherited a pretty powerful Gift (thanks to Daddy), and she's been studying at the University. The thought hit me though: where IS the University exactly? Do we know for sure? We DO know it's in Corus (I think. Actually now that I mention it I get the feeling it's in the City of the Gods), but is it on the Palace grounds? I don't remember ever being told. (Once again, lack of books doesn't help me in this department). For my purposes, I've made it adjacent to the Palace. Ok, now that you know all that, let the story begin!

__

Chapter One: A Masquerade and a Proposal

****

May 25, 463 H.E.

Corus, Tortall

Princess Lianne stifled a yawn as the sound of bells made her sit up in bed. She had no idea what time it was, but it didn't matter. Today was her first day of complete freedom, and she could sleep until dinner if she really wanted to. She wouldn't of course, but it was the thought that counted. She smiled brightly, and commenced humming to herself as she haphazardly donned a pair of breeches and a light overshirt, ready to go ride her bay mare, Stormy. After running a brush through her dark Conte curls, and attempting to harness them with a horsetail, she glanced in the mirror. Her sapphire blue eyes that she inherited from her father looked back at her in glee. She loved the end of May.

Today was the beginning of her Summer Break from the University. Her last exam had been the day before, and she was fairly sure that she had gotten close to top marks. In September, she would start her final year, and when she graduated the following May, she would be a full-fledged mage, although she would never come close to the ability of her Uncle Numair. Lianne liked having something that was all her own, since her brothers and sisters all had their own paths: Roald to become King, Kally as Empress of Carthak, Liam and Jasson as a Knight and a Squire, respectively.

As she strolled down the Palace halls, making her way towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast, she smiled and said hello to everyone she passed, hoping to spread the joy that the beginning of summer had brought her. When she reached her first destination, she grabbed an apple and some cheese, ducking the playful swat that the head cook aimed in her direction, and proceeded along to the stables. She hoped she could find someone to ride with her. As she walked, she glanced up at the sky, noting that it was about 10th bell, and chided herself for oversleeping quite so much. She was used to waking up at 8th bell on non-University days. The chances that any of her friends would be milling around the stables were slim.

She was greeted by the hostlers as she entered, who inquired of her exam week, and if there had been any recent news from her sister, Kally. She laughed and answered all of their questions while grooming Stormy and putting her tack on.

Lianne made friends easily. She was funny, sweet, smart, and didn't care what your rank was as long you could make her laugh. Everyone at the Palace loved her. Well, almost everyone. Most of the girls from the convent didn't really like her that much. It was unheard of that a Princess would be a University student, but she didn't care. It was very unlikely that she would inherit, so she didn't need to worry about all of the court intrigue.

As she rode away from the Palace grounds, she was thinking about all the things she wanted to do over her break; the first thing on her list being to put all her books in the closet and forget they were there. She also wanted to work on her archery, and see if Liam would finally consent to teaching her some hand-to-hand combat.

As she lost herself in thought, she didn't see the two men riding in front of her, and almost trampled them before she noticed who they were. It was her older brother, Liam, and Alan of Trebond.

"Hello darling sister, we figured you'd be joining us later rather than sooner," he joked, and reached over to tug on her earlobe.

"There's nothing wrong with sleeping in," she retorted and stuck out her tongue. "How are you, Alan?" she glanced at her brother's closest friend, and the Lioness' youngest son.

"I'm as glorious as a sunflower on midsummer's day, milday," he replied, smiling at her. "Have you talked to Fal recently?" He was referring to Faleron of King's Reach, Lianne's current love interest.

She blushed and shook her head. "Not since the Saturday before my exams. Today's the first day I've had to rest, and not been cramming facts and spells into my head."

"It's beyond me, how one with so small of a head can fit so much into it," he joked. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Your jokes are so lame, Alan," she said in all seriousness.

"You think my serious conversation is inadequate? Alas, I can not go on. Liam, you had better come to my funeral," he said while he proceeded to slump over onto his dappled gelding, who snorted at the weight shift.

Liam shook his head and glanced back at Lianne. "What are you going to the masquerade tonight as?" he asked. Lianne grimaced. She had totally forgotten that there was going to be a ball tonight, in honor of the new batch of never-ending convent girls. Since this was the biggest group they would receive all year, her mother, Thayet, decided that it would be fun to have a masquerade instead of a regular ball. Noting the look on her face, he added, "I can't believe you forgot. You love this type of thing."

"I know," she drawled. "I've just been so busy what with studying and everything. But don't give me that look. I knew I'd be busy, so I had my dress ordered 3 weeks ago. All I have to do is go pick it up." She smiled triumphantly. For once, she had thought ahead. "I didn't really want to go all out for this, so the dress is just a normal one. I'll be wearing a cat mask though, in case you can't recognize me."

Alan shot up in his saddle, where he had still been slouched over, and declared, "If you are going as a cat, fair lady, then I will go as a strong lion, to be your protector, ever at your side."

She stifled a laugh, and replied, "Alan, do you know how silly you would look with a mane?"

He blanched at the thought of it and said, "Alright, you win. I think I'm going to go as a stallion. Oh wait, they have manes too." He thought for a minute. "I've got it. I shall be a toad, a very valiant toad. They're noble creatures you know, toads. And," he leaned over to Liam. "The ladies will all want to kiss me to see if I turn into a handsome prince like you," he added, referring to an old children's tale. "But, you know, with the handsome part." Liam smacked him upside the head.

By the time their conversation had died down, they'd already arrived back at the stables. Lianne handed Stormy's reigns over to Darin, her favorite hostler, and proceeded to go back to the palace. She needed to find Laurel and go down to the city to get her dress.

When she reached the section of the palace that housed the University students, she shook her head at the décor. The students, mostly aspiring mages, had magicked the walls into a brilliant blue shade, the color of most of their hair. She found the right door and knocked repeatedly. A sleepy looking blonde answered, and seeing Lianne, immediately opened the door wider to admit her friend. "I can not believe you were still asleep Laur, it's near noon now."

The tall blonde was slipping into her own pair of breeches and made a face at Lianne. "Sorry, _your highness_, but unlike you I don't wake up at the crack of dawn to go gallivant with the ponies."

Lianne laughed. She loved her friend Laurel's sarcasm and cynicism. They were so unlike each other, yet they surprisingly had been best friends since their first year at the University, sharing almost every class together.

"So what's the agenda for today? Buttercup picking, rainbow sliding, and animal hugging?" Laurel asked as she threw her long locks into a messy updo.

"Actually, no. That's for tomorrow," Lianne replied in perfect seriousness. "Today we have to pick up our dresses."

Laurel groaned. "Why me? I don't even want to go to this stupid thing. I despise all court functions. Besides, what if I'm forced to see my brother?" she shuddered. She was referring to Nealan of Queenscove, her older brother, who she outwardly hated, secretly loved.

"I think you'll live if you do," Lianne replied as the girls headed out of the palace, and down into the city on foot.

They ate lunch at a small tavern, and made their way to Lalasa's dress shop. "I don't even think my dress will fit me anymore," Laurel declared when they entered the busy shop. "I think I've lost 10 pounds just from stressing over exams."

Lianne sighed. "I would tell you that you're being melodramatic…again, but it's probably true."

Lianne blanched when a young girl brought out what was supposed to be a sand-colored dress. It was white. Pure white. Not the kind of white where it borders on ivory, or the kind of white that can be passed off as cream, but snow-white. "This isn't my dress," she said. Laurel was beside herself, and finally burst out in laughter.

"I couldn't help it, Lee. The thought of you going as a cat just wouldn't sit right with me. So I came back down and told Lalasa that you wanted to be a swan instead." She continued laughing, while Lianne's cheeks grew hot.

"I will kill you Laur. This looks like a wedding dress, not a ball gown. That was your intention wasn't it?"

Laurel shook her head through tears of mirth. "No, why would I want that?" she inquired, but the look in her eye spoke differently.

"Fine, I will take this dress, and I will wear it. But you just wait until the next ball. I'm sure everyone would love to see a noblewoman dressed up as a hyena," she added with a smug look on her face.

Laurel stopped laughing immediately. "You wouldn't dare," she said, pointing a finger at her.

"You'd be surprised," she replied.

The girls paid for their dresses and argued all the way back to the palace on what the worst masquerade costume would be. Laurel's parting words to Lianne were, "I still say an elephant is worse than a crocodile."

Lianne headed toward the library after dropping her dress off at her room. She must have been more exhausted than she thought, though, because she fell asleep reading in her chair.

She woke up to the sound of bells for the second time that day. Groggily, she moved the book that was lying on her lap onto the table next to her and glanced outside. She groaned. It had to be 6th bell. _I don't want to go get dressed. I just want to go back to sleep._ She seriously contemplated doing just that, but got up and headed back to her rooms.

Alan, true to his word, had shown up to the masquerade in head to toe green velvet, wearing a very toad-looking mask, complete with warts. He hurried over to Lianne as soon as she appeared in the ballroom. "My lady, you look as if you've been kissed by an angel. Wear are your wings? One so beautiful as yourself should be able to fly to the heavens as she pleases." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up or I'll hit you," she replied.

He grinned and asked her to dance; she accepted. They danced to a slow minuet, discussing theories on where Sir Padraig would drag the pages off to this year, now that the Scanran War was over. After the dance ended, Faleron came over and swept her back to the dance floor.

Faleron was very handsome. He was tall, about 6'3", and muscular. His light brown hair fell into his green eyes, and his smile would make any girl melt, including Lianne. _I'm so lucky_, she thought, and put her head on his shoulder to savor their closeness.

Meanwhile, Nealan of Queenscove and his sister, Laurel of Queenscove interrupted their discussion on the philosophy behind their favorite book to glance at the couple.

"Tonight's the night," he told her.

"Well it sure took him long enough," she said. "The boy is head over heels for her; I didn't think it would take him this long."

"He wanted to be sure that she felt the same about him," he retorted, angry. "Unrequited love is very painful."

She snorted. "Well, I guess you would know. You're the expert on that one. Let me see, "Daine, Uline, Kel-" she was cut off by his angry reply.

"You know nothing of me. Besides, now I have Yuki, and it was worth the rejection of everyone else to have her," he smiled smugly.

"You know, Meathead," she began, using the family nickname for him, "Sometimes I think the only reason you're with her is because she was the only girl that ever loved you back."

Neal looked extremely indignant and shot back, "You know nothing of love. How many suitors do you have, Laurel? I can count them on one hand. Oh wait, no I can't because there isn't a ZERO finger."

She turned beet red, despite the complete stupidity of the statement, and chose not to reply.

"Anyway," Neal continued, changing the subject. "He had to ask for Jon and Thayet's permission. They weren't very excited about losing their youngest daughter, but they know that he's a good man, and will be a good husband for Lianne."

"It's true," Laurel said, regaining her dignity. "Look at how he treats her as if she's a fragile doll, but at the same time knows what she's capable of and respects her for it. He hasn't noticed that there are any other girls in this room tonight, I can bet you that."

Meanwhile, across the ballroom, the dance had just ended and Faleron was leading Lianne out onto the deserted balcony to get some air. Neither of them saw the shadow which lurked behind a pillar, listening to their conversation.

"It's a beautiful night," he started off, uncertainty in his voice.

She nodded. "It really is. Summer's my favorite season you know."

"I know, and I really want to spend it with you."

"Well, it looks you'll get to," she smiled cheerfully.

"No, Lianne. You don't understand." He got down on one knee. "I don't want to spend this summer with you." A confused look came to her face.

"But you just said -"

"Listen, Lee. I don't want to spend this summer with you. I want to spend every summer for the rest of my life with you. You are so amazing, and every time I think about you I realize just how lucky I am that you've chosen me. I don't ever want to leave you. Lianne of Conte, will you marry me?"

Somewhere in the darkness, someone groaned softly.

A/N: Cliffy Cliffy Cliffy. Don't hate me. I'll update soon, I promise. : D


	2. A Royal Dilemma

A/N: Oh Faleron, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. Sorry if this contains errors. No one has volunteered for the beta-ing job as of this current moment. I beg of you. This chapter isn't mainly from Lianne's point of view. But I do terribly love Jon's part. Oh yes and unrelated question: What color are Aly's eyes? Review!

__

Chapter Two: A Royal Dilemma

****

May 25, 463 H.E.

One minute Laurel was arguing with her brother over his bad poetry and the next she was watching Lianne run for her life out of the ballroom. "Oh look," Neal said happily, "They must be eloping…where's Fal?" A confused look crossed his face while his sister stared at him in disgust.

Lianne flung herself on her bed, dress and all, and proceeded to sob. _What is wrong with me? Why didn't I say yes? What kind of answer is, "Can I get back to you on that?"? I have to be the stupidest person in all of Tortall. He's handsome, he's smart, he **loves** me for Mithros' sake, what more could I ask for? _ She sat up, sniffed, and looked around her room. With a sigh, she began the tedious task of undressing and getting ready for bed. She didn't even have the heart to call in Farah, her servant, to help her.

As she began to drift off to sleep, her mind started to wander. _I'm only 17, after all. I haven't even graduated from the University yet. I'm much too young to begin thinking about children, and Faleron's parents will be wanting an heir immediately, seeing as how he's their only son. I'm not ready for all the responsibilities of a wife…_These were the thoughts that played in her mind while she lay at the edge of sleep, but it was hazel eyes, not brown, that haunted her in her dreams that night.

****

May 26, 463 H.E.

She awoke the next morning rested but still troubled. Faleron, being the gentleman he was, hadn't followed her to her rooms the night before, demanding an answer or an explanation, but she knew it wouldn't be long before the inevitable would happen and she would be forced to face him with a response that she wasn't sure of yet. She needed time. Time to think, time to get away from the unavoidable inquiries from her friends, her parents…him. But did she have anywhere to go? Everyone she was close to lived at the Palace.

Everyone…except her dear, great-uncle Gareth. After his retirement, he had returned to a quieter life on his fief, Naxen, to get away from the hustle and bustle of court. Yes, a trip to Naxen would be the perfect vacation for her. Lianne jumped out of bed and hurried about, getting dressed. She would leave immediately.

The countryside surrounding Corus had truly beautiful scenery, and Lianne enjoyed every minute of the peaceful ride with Stormy. She had no doubt that her father would be teeming with rage once he found out she had escaped his ever-watchful eye, but he would live. In fact, she would already be safely at Uncle Gareth's before anyone found the note she'd left on her dresser which read:

__

Dear Family (and Laurel),

I hope you understand that, because of certain recent events, I have had need to get away for awhile and think. No mother, I am not in the cherry tree by the North Wing as I know you are thinking right now, and Father, all I have to say is you had better not be thinking about sending troops after me to forcefully bring me home. Spies will not be welcomed either. I am staying with a dear friend who I'm sure will be delighted to have me visit. I will be safe. I repeat: I will be safe. I love you all (unless you send soldiers and/or spies after me - you know who you are), and I promise that I won't be gone too long.

Lianne

No, Father wasn't going to like this. Not at all.

"Thayet, our youngest daughter has disappeared into the countryside and you are telling me to **calm down**?"

"Yes, I am Jon," she replied. "I was afraid she might react this way. How would you feel if a proposal had just been thrown on you like this at the tender age of 17?"

"A proposal to one of the most handsome, intelligent men at court? I'd be **thrilled**!"

"Yes, well, you forgot to imagine the part where you were a girl, dear," Thayet responded patiently.

"Raoul! I want at least two regiments of the King's Own dispatched immediately. Find her and bring her home using whatever means necessary. If you have to kill anyone who stands in your way, so be it."

Thayet sighed, beginning to lose her fortitude. "Jon you are overreacting and this is not-"

"Necessary." The booming voice of Raoul finished her sentence. Gary's father has already sent us a message. She is at Naxen, she is safe, and most importantly, she is happy. Are you really willing to risk her faith in you by dragging her back when she obviously wishes to not be here?"

"Yes, I most certainly am," Jon replied resolutely.

Thayet, on the verge of having to physically restrain her husband, recommended, "Well, sending an army to fetch her is absolutely out of the question. Yes, Jonathon, it is so don't look at me like that. And I, as her mother, will not allow you to send some espionage-trained Rogue spy after her. It's not right. However, might I suggest a more subtle way of making sure Lianne stays safe?"

"Oh by all means Thayet, since you have all the brains in the family," Jon sarcastically replied.

Once more, she sighed before continuing. "I think it wise to send someone she knows well. Someone who, if caught, will not be seen as a threat by her. Also, it is advisable that this person obviously be someone **not** chosen by you."

Jon grunted in dislike, saphhire eyes flashing in anger. "And who exactly will this spy be?"

"That's a brilliant idea Thayet!" Raoul exclaimed, interrupting their conversation once again. She just smiled and let him continue. "The most obvious person to be concerned about her welfare is going to be her best friend."

"We can't send the Queenscove girl!" Jon interjected.

"No, Jon, her other best friend," Thayet replied. "You know, the one she's related to?"

"Yes," continued Raoul, "Liam would obviously be concerned enough about her to send someone to look after her. Someone he trusts to do the job well. Someone who knows her, and someone who also has a background in tracking tactics and such that can keep tabs on her…it's obvious who we should send." He beamed at Thayet.

"I still don't get it," Jon said, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Alan of Trebond. He's Liam's best friend and for that matter, one of Lianne's as well, and he knows some spying tricks thanks to George or my name isn't Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. He's no Aly of course, but he'll do just fine."

"But Raoul, the boy is only 18-"

"He's a knight isn't he? If you can't trust your own knights, Jon, who can you trust?"

"I don't know, I still don't like this," he began but Thayet knew the discussion was finished.

"Oh look Jon, lunch is ready," she said happily.

"Lunch? Oh good, I wonder what kind of soup we're having today? I really like tomato, but I suppose pea wouldn't be too horrible…" and with that, he was already walking off.

Thayet watched him go, concern in her eyes, before turning to Raoul. "Will you go explain the situation to Liam and have him inform Alan of his new duties?"

"Of course, Thayet. I'd be happy to."

"Why me? Mithros, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Stop lamenting, Alan. All you have to do is make sure Lee stays safe and doesn't go running off again. Oh and there's that little matter of not being able to let her find out you're there, but other than that it's an easy job."

"Liam, you of all people should understand why I find this so horrible," he shot back at his friend.

"Well…yes, I do. But we had no other options. If Father had had his way Naxen would be under siege as we speak."

He glared at his friend before throwing himself face down on his bed. "I hate my life."

A/N: Sorry so short. Review!


	3. Divine Intervention

Divine Intervention

**June 9, 463 H.E.**

Lianne opened her eyes slowly, letting the warmth of the sun's rays on her exposed flesh sink into her pores. Yawning, she stretched and proceeded to roll out of bed, ready to enjoy the company of her great-uncle Gareth. A serious man in his prime, he had succumbed to a rather impish streak in his old age. Old age being a massive understatement – the man was positively ancient, and yet still he lived on, and well at that.

After donning breeches and a light blue shirt, she rushed to the dining hall, where Gareth sat, waiting patiently for her. "Well good morning, my dear. Pleasant dreams?" He wriggled his eyebrows up and down while saying this, causing Lianne to blush deeply.

"Oh hush, old man," she retorted. "My dreams were perfectly fine, although not quite as lovely as you seem to imply."

His laugh resonated deeply. "I'm sorry, little one, I just couldn't resist. Are you ready to talk about this insolent young fellow yet? At the pace you're going, I'll be dead and cold in my grave before you even admit to his proposal."

Lianne sighed and pushed her food around on the plate. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it. The problem is that I have no idea why I'm reacting the way I am, and I highly doubt that voicing my indecision is going to do anything but confuse me further."

Gareth shrugged. "If you say so. You young ones always do think you're smarter than everyone else.

"I just know myself," she replied, rolling her eyes at the mock hurt he openly displayed. "Mithros, you are becoming more and more like Marc every day," she added with a laugh, referring to his 5 year-old grandson. "You need to start spending more time with adults."

"Marc keeps me young. I wasted far too many years of my life acting like an ancient relic. Now, after breakfast I was thinking we could walk down to the village. I need to see whether or not supplies arrived from Port Legann…" his voice trailed off as Lianne became lost in her own thoughts.

As pleasant as the two weeks she had spent with her great-uncle Gareth had been, she was feeling restless. She still had absolutely no idea what to do about Faleron's proposal, and the sneaking suspicion had entered her mind that if she was still this undecided, then maybe "no" was the right answer. She loved him though, and couldn't fathom seeing the hurt in his eyes when she told him that. So she stalled.

As she walked out to the Naxen stables to check on Stormy and pay her some much needed attention, Lianne experienced the lingering feeling that there were eyes watching her every move. She sighed inwardly. Whether or not her father had actually sent a spy or two after her (and she was sure he had), she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that everything she did was under careful scrutiny. It was not an acutely unbearable feeling, as she had grown up under this type of watch for her entire life. But in this moment, with thoughts about her future and questions about who she really wanted to be racing through her mind, all she wanted was a moment's privacy.

Surrounded by people since the day of her birth, Lianne sometimes wished she could switch lives with someone less conspicuous, and see what it felt like to throw etiquette to the wind and romp in the mud or dance with a cute boy at a tavern without hearing about it in court gossip the next day. She knew that people would give their lives to switch places with her, but at times like these, she pitied them and envied their ignorance. Deep down, she knew she was just feeling sorry for herself, but she couldn't help it.

From somewhere above her, Lianne heard an almost imperceptible thump. Surprised at the tears on her cheeks, she dried them quickly and snuck around to the ladder leading to the hayloft. Slowly, and as stealthily as a cat, she climbed up rung by rung, until she reached the top. To her surprise, sitting in a heap on a bale of hay was a very familiar young man, rubbing his head as though he had just bumped it on the rafter above him.

"Alan of Pirate's Swoop!" Hearing his name, the young man jumped up in surprise, hitting his head again, and groaning, sat back down hard.

"Your highness," he replied sheepishly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What in Mithros' name are you doing here?" Lianne demanded hotly.

Frustrated now, and with a throbbing temple, Alan shot back, "What do you think I'm doing here? Enjoying bloody summertime by sleeping in Great-Uncle Gareth's bloody hayloft and living off of the bloody carrots the horses don't even want? Your father sent me here to make sure you didn't run off again is what I'm doing here."

Cheeks flushing with anger, she spat out, "I thought we were friends, Alan, but obviously that's one more relationship I need to reevaluate!"

"Reevaluate this Lee," he said and with that, he lunged at her, wrestling her to the ground as she yelped in surprise.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, trying to gain the upper hand as they rolled over and over. In the end, his sheer size was too much for her, and pinning her arms down with a triumphant look in his eyes, he began to speak.

"Now you listen to me right now Lianne of Conté. You are acting like a spoiled brat. I've watched you spend the last two weeks moping around this fief, acting like the world is coming to an end. You need to make up your mind – you either love him or you don't. I'm going to give you 5 minutes to figure out what you feel about Fal and then I'm dragging you back to the palace whether you like it or not. I have better ways to spend my time than following around an indecisive, obstinate 17 year old girl."

Mouth agape, Lianne was at a loss for words. She had never before heard Alan speak so forcefully. Eyes blazing, he resembled his mother, the Lioness, more than the jokester she had known since they were in diaprs. Finally regaining her speech, and with tears streaming down the sides of her face into the hay she asked in a hoarse voice, "What do you know of love, Sir Alan? Nothing." With one tremendous shove, she threw him off of her and tripped down the ladder, yelling at the hostler to get Stormy ready – she was leaving.

LINE HERE BECAUSE FFN SUCKS

Still fighting back tears, Lianne wondered when the last time she had cried this much had been. Probably when she was 7 and Alan had accidentally decapitated her favorite teddy bear in his zeal to "rescue" her from the evil dragon aka a bitter 5-year-old Jasson, upset that once again he didn't get to be Prince Charming.

Smiling slightly at the memory and still distracted by her conflicting emotions of rage at Alan and despair at the Faleron situation, she was caught completely unaware when the first bandit almost knocked her right out of the saddle. _Seriously? This is officially the worst summer vacation ever_. In her haste to leave Naxen, she had left her bow behind, leaving her completely defenseless except for the dagger hidden in her boot that she was not overly adept at using. Glancing around and realizing there were only 3 of them, all on foot and clearly underfed and untrained, she decided to make a run for it, hoping to lose them in the forest and then retracing her way back to the road.

Spurring Stormy on, she entered the forest at a canter, glancing behind her every so often to make sure they weren't following. When she could no longer hear their angry cries, she slowed Stormy down, patting her neck gently. "Shh, good girl. They're gone, it's alright." As her bay mare carefully picked her way through the brush, a rogue badger suddenly stepped into the horses's path. Startled, she reared into the air, and caught unaware, Lianne flew out of the saddle, landing a few feet away with a sickening crunch. The last thing she saw before her vision went black was her horse sprinting off into the forest.

ANOTHER LINE BECAUSE FFN SUCKS

_Lianne was standing on a jagged cliff overlooking a turbulent ocean. A cold wind was whipping around her and she shivered, stepping back from the high precipice. Suddenly a woman's voice began speaking, a terrible sound, full of centuries of anger and wrath, yet at the same time beautiful and soft, like a whispering wind. _

"_This is the land of my people. Many ages ago, this land was green and fruitful; the very rocks of its foundation sang with happiness. The inhabitants were full of love, hope, and joy. Peace reigned with her queens."_

_Lianne turned to see the tallest woman she had every encountered, raven hair unfurling in the wind, snaking around her pale, ivory face with emerald eyes that flashed in fury. _

"_Now the land is stained with the blood of innocent lives, and it teems with dissent and chaos. Terror reigns in place of my Chosen Ones, who have been exiled."_

_Beginning to grasp who this figure was who stood before her, and unsure whether this was a dream or not, Lianne finally spoke. _

"_Great Mother, forgive me but I fear I do not understand."_

"_Child, you wander aimlessly in search of direction, of purpose. You are the youngest sibling in a family where it seems that everyone knows their proper place in the world – everyone but you. I am here to help you find the meaning in your life that you so desire. I offer you a mission – restore the queens of Eire to their rightful throne, and reinstate the glory of a country my heart aches for. This is your task. Many trials await you, my daughter, and help will be hard-won. Are you willing to accept this ordeal? _

_Visibly shaking, Lianne gulped as she tried to stare into the depthless eyes of the goddess that stood before her. Could one turn down a god? Lianne's guess was no. "I am."_

"_Very well. Then my hand is upon you, but be warned: failure rears its head at every opportunity. This is not merely a human battle, and the opposition has great power on their side. I cannot help you in all aspects of your ordeal. You must rely on your own abilities to see you through. Make me proud, daughter. You have been destined. But for what – that is for you to decide."_

_The wind picked up speed, roaring louder and whipping faster until… _

For the second time that day, Lianne's world went black.

A/N: Alright, and here we (finally) have a brief idea of where this might be going. Reviews make me write faster Also, if you couldn't tell, FF.N is not saving my line breaks for whatever reason but I improvised.


End file.
